The way you look tonight
by itssheila
Summary: One-shot. Naomi and Emily have a song they just love to listen to.


**Inspired by Franks Sinatra song. This came to me last-night while I listened to music.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Dont own anything. **

Naomi was engaged in a very heated discussion with, probably, a distant relative of the bride when the first notes of the song started playing.

Emily was on the other side of the room waiting for the bartender to bring her the drinks she had just ordered.

As the first notes of the song played they both immediately search for the other. When the tempo picked up they both smiled, the kind of smile that they only had for each other.

Naomi made some excuse along the lines of "Im right youre wrong, lets not waste any more time, ive got a lovely girl waiting for me on the dance floor"

By this time the drinks were long forgotten and Emily waited patiently for Naomi on the middle of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Naomi asked Emily once she reached her.

Emilys only reaction was to giggle.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
_When the world is cold,_  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
_And the way you look tonight._

Naomi had her arms wrapped around the smaller woman; Emily had her head in the crook of Naomis neck.

They both swayed to the music. While having her arms wrapped around her Naomi felt happy, as she always felt when she thought of Emily, and she couldn't help but think back to the day that they had made this their song.

They had spent the entire night making love, and since it was now a Sunday morning they could spend the better part of the morning in bed. They both laid under the sheets, the windows opened letting the fresh spring air in, both happy to be together.

It was the last day they would spend in America before they had to go back home, and rather than going to as many tourist locations as possible they decided to spend it in their hotel room just enjoying each other. They had both agreed that after constant traveling they deserved a break, and no better way to rest than spend it all morning in bed. They had taken that first year and traveled as Emily wanted. They had fought about it; of course they had, but after thinking about it they both decided to put their Uni plans off for just one year. This would help them rediscover the potential that their relationship had. They had gone to Goa as planned but the trip seemed too short, and if Naomi was going to enjoy her time off she would make sure that she enjoyed it to the fullest. So they made their way to America for 3 months. Naomi was impressed that Emily had almost one relative in some of the states they wanted to visit. Emilys only response was that she "had a big family and great connections". Naomi couldn't help but wonder if her girlfriend was somehow involved with some sort of mafia, she scoffed at the idea, but now had an excuse to fear Katie just a little bit more.

The times they couldn't find a place to stay they would find cheap motels. Since this was their last place to visit their parents had surprised them by booking them a room for three nights at a somewhat fancy hotel (room service included).

It was on this morning that Emily looked to her left on the night stand and discovered that they had a radio.

"Oh look at that, I didn't know they had a radio"

"Well we have been pretty busy this past three days, and it's not like you had any time last night" replied Naomi with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"You're right, I was too busy counting the tiles on the roof for that" she said it with a smug look on her face

"Are you complaining?"

"Not one bit" she turned around and cuddled onto Naomi's warm body.

After a couple moments of silence she spoke again

"You know what we don't have?"

"More time?"

"We have all the time in the world. What we don't have is a song"

"A song? And why in the world would we need a song"

"Because, Naomi, it's something special. It's like if I am missing you I could just put on the song and I won't be missing you so much"

"So what you are saying is that you can replace me with a song"

"Ugh you know what I mean Campbell, its something that can sort of be…. Ours"

It seemed like after all this time in the relationship they would have something to just be theirs. They're relationship had just been theirs for some time, that changed once all their friends knew about it and it seemed like they loved to meddle in it. As Naomi thought of something that had been just theirs she realized that eventually everything that was "theirs" would be shared with everyone else.

"Alright let's hear this song"

"Well I don't have a song; we can't just pick a random song naoms! We have to think about it"

"What's the fun in that?"

"It has to be special"

"Everything with you is special ems, this is just a bonus"

"Charming. Alright how about we turn the radio on and the first song that comes up will be ours"

"What if it's like hard metal?"

"Then we choose a different one"

"That makes no sense but sure why not, let's do this"

Emily turned back around and reached for the remote to the radio.

She pushed the on button and smiled as they both heard the lines to the song.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
_And the way you look tonight._

By this time more people had stepped onto the dance floor.

Panda was dancing with JJ.

Thomas had asked Karen to join him.

Cook and Katie were walking into the floor.

Freddie was dancing with the bride, a huge smile on his face.

And Effy had seemed to have found an elderly man to be her partner.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
_Tearing my fear apart_  
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_  
_It touches my foolish heart._

Naomi couldn't help but smile at how happy she was, yes there was drama in their lives from time to time, but it seemed like the childish things that they had fought about before had gone.

The love of her life was wrapped in her arms, their plans to start a family would soon kick off, their friends happy, and most of all she was happy.

_Lovely, never, ever change._  
_Keep that breathless charm._  
_Won't you please arrange it ?_  
_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

"What are you smiling at, Campbell?"

"Nothing, you just look very beautiful tonight"

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,_  
_Just the way you look to-night._

**_Sooooo? questions? comments? suggestions? leave a review! :)_**


End file.
